1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems which may be employed in buildings or homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of communication systems which may be employed in buildings and homes in which a calling party may page another party who may then respond to the call. The prior art systems generally have one or more deficiencies such as complexity, requiring multiple wiring circuits, being excessively expensive, etc.